1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control panel used, for example, for remotely controlling the operation of a hoist or crane.
2. Description of the Related Art
A suspended control panel is disclosed in German patent document DE-AS 27 56 103, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,681. Although the panel is effective, there is a need for such a panel that is less expensive to manufacture, is easier to assemble, and has an optimal ergonomic design. In devices of this type, the external form determines the arrangement and design of the interior components. Until now, it was not possible to manufacture an ergonomic control panel with inexpensive circuitry including digital internal components. It was not considered feasible to accommodate such circuitry into switch housings which deviated from a straight-line design.